Rain
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Hujan membawa kenangan tentang dia. Tentang Yamamoto Takeshi. / bad at summary; birthday ffic for Bena-chan!


**Disclaimer: **Sampe KHR terbit tanggal 27 Februari dan diskon 25% kemaren juga tetep aja punyanya **Amano Akira**.

**Author's note: **Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), drabble, alur maju mundur kanan kiri atas bawah, dll. **Italic for flashbac**k. Birthday fict for **Bena** (at BenaWerda15). HAPPY VERY VERY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SAY! SUMAN BARU SEMPET POST. Keep fujo, ya~! Hope you like, say~! Eh tapi jangan lupa di review ya:D /plak /maunya. 8059 abal. Douzo!

* * *

Gokudera menatap langit sore berawan yang tampak mendung. Matanya menerawang. Kosong.

Hujan rintik-rintik menuruni langit. Ia tetap menatapnya kosong melalui jendela. "Hujan ya..." katanya. "Ahhh, aku bosan dengan hujan," Gokudera menghela napas. "Dingin, menyebalkan."

"... Seperti orang itu..."

"_Ada apa, Gokudera?"_

"_Tidak... tch, aku benci hujan, menyebalkan," Gokudera memeluk dirinya sendiri._

"_Masa?" lelaki itu menengadah, menatap langit yang menurunkan hujannya. Tangannya mencoba meraih air yang turun itu. "Menurutku indah, kok,"_

"_Itu kan menurutmu. Menurutku itu menyebalkan," Gokudera mendelik._

"_Menyebalkan kenapa, hm?" tanyanya sambil terus tersenyum._

"_Menyebalkan sekali. Dingin," jawab Gokudera sambil membuang pandangan. 'Dan membuatku terus ingat padamu,' lanjutnya—dalam hati._

"_Hanya itu alasanmu?" tanya Yamamoto. Gokudera diam saja. Ia tak mau berbohong, tapi tak mau jujur. Tak mungkin, kan, ia mengatakan alasan kedua padanya? Yamamoto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu," ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Gokudera. "Pakai ini, agar hangat."_

_Dan wajah Gokudera bersemu semerah tomat. "Te—terima kasih..." gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan, sehingga Yamamoto harus memasang telinganya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu._

"_Eh? Apa?" tanyanya iseng, menggoda Gokudera yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya._

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Napasnya mengepul selagi ia membuangnya. Dingin sekali memang hari ini. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana ia masih ada di sisinya. Tersenyum padanya. Menggenggam tangannya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela yang terasa dingin. Biar saja dingin, ia tak peduli. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan dingin—atau apapun. Ia hanya peduli tentangnya.

Kata-katanya masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menikmati hidup sedikit?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Nikmati hidup, kubilang," Yamamoto menoleh dan menatap matanya lembut, membuat Gokudera bersemu merah._

"_A—aku sudah menikmati hidup, kok!"_

"_Serius?"_

"_Serius!"_

_Yamamoto melempar pandangannya ke depan. "Tapi aku merasa Gokudera bisa lebih senang lagi."_

"_Hah?" Gokudera menatap lelaki di sampingnya tak percaya. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Ya, kau bisa lebih senang lagi," sekali lagi Yamamoto mengembangkan senyumnya pada Gokudera. "Tak harus selalu bersama Tsuna, kan? Kau bisa saja mencari seorang gadis, kan? Untuk menemanimu..."_

"_Tidak mungkin," sangkal Gokudera sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak mungkin aku seenaknya saja pergi dari sisi _Juudaime_. Mafia tak semudah itu."_

_Yamamoto hanya menghela napas mendengar penjelasan pemilik surai perak itu. "Kenapa... kau terpaku padanya...?"_

"_Kenapa? Karena _Juudaime_ itu adalah bos yang sangat hebat. Aku menghormatinya."_

"_Kenapa... kau terpaku padanya...?" ulang Yamamoto sekali lagi._

"_Kau tidak dengar?! Aku bilang dia adalah—" Gokudera terdiam tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yamamoto menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Kenapa... kau tak sesekali menatapku... hanya aku...?" pertanyaan mendesak ini membuat Gokudera kaget dan bingung. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain._

Pluk!

_Kepala Yamamoto bersandar di bahunya. "_Ya—Yakyuu-baka_?!" pekik Gokudera kaget._

"_Padahal... aku ingin kau hanya menatapku..." ujar Yamamoto pelan tanpa menggubris protes dari lelaki bersurai perak itu._

"Ya—Yakyuu-baka_!" wajah Gokudera sudah merah tak terkendali, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana._

"_Padahal... aku menyukaimu..."_

_Dan satu kata itu sukses membuatnya ingin pingsan._

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Pengakuan cintanya yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya itu sangat menarik. Ia tak akan pernah sadar bahwa kata-kata tentang menikmati hidup itu berujung pada pengakuan cinta yang langsung disambut hangat dan malu-malu oleh Gokudera. Iya ingat, saat itu, setelah menyatakan perasaannya, Gokudera tanpa sadar bergumam, "Aku juga..." dan Yamamoto langsung menoleh tidak percaya dan kemudian langsung melayangkan ciuman tak terduganya.

Ciuman pertama bagi Gokudera Hayato...

Ia menatap hujan yang turun lagi. Hanya melihat dari balik jendela, tak memperhatikannya. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya kosong. Semuanya tak tertuju pada hujan, pekerjaan, atau apapun di dunia nyata.

Semuanya tertuju padanya.

Pada Yamamoto Takeshi.

Pada cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirnya.

Gokudera menghela napas panjang. Buat apa ia tenggelam dalam khayalannya? Ia bangkit dan mengambil secangkir cokelat panas dari meja. Ralat, secangkir cokelat panas yang sudah dingin. Cokelat yang sudah dibuatnya sejak sejam lalu tapi belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini, jelas saja cokelatnya menjadi dingin.

Ia meniup cokelat dalam cangkir itu walau itu tak perlu. Ia menyesapnya sedikit. Dingin. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ah, ia harus bersiap-siap. Besok ia akan pergi ke Itali karena pekerjaannya, jadi lebih baik bersiap-siap sekarang.

Itali...

"_Sudah lama aku ingin kembali ke Itali," ujar Gokudera sambil menatap langit. Yamamoto melihatnya sambil tersenyum._

"_Kau mau? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ujar Yamamoto riang._

"_Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" pemilik surai perak itu menatap pria Jepang di sampingnya itu sinis. "Yang ingin kembali ke Itali itu _aku_, bukan _kita_, paham?"_

"_Tapi aku juga ingin ke Itali," sekali lagi, pecinta _baseball_ itu tertawa. "Sesekali ajak aku, dong. Ke Itali. Perkenalkan aku pada keluargamu sebagai kekasihmu."_

"_Kau mau aku dibom saat itu juga?"_

_Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan langsung menggenggam tangan Gokudera erat. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang dibom saat itu juga!"_

Gokudera tersentak kaget. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba melamun lagi? Padahal ia berencana bersiap-siap begini agar bisa berhenti melamun dan membuang segala ingatannya tentang _dia_.

Tentang Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tapi tampaknya gagal. Gokudera tertawa geli. Ternyata memang mustahil membuang ingatannya tentang lelaki Jepang itu. Biar saja. Gokudera kembali bersiap-siap. Setelah semuanya rapi dalam tasnya, ia menatap sesuatu. Sebuah bingkai foto. Di depannya ada sebuah cincin. Ia meraih foto itu. Fotonya dengan Yamamoto, tersenyum sambil memamerkan tangan keduanya. Keduanya mengenakan cincin yang sama, cincin yang ia letakkan di depan foto itu. Cincin dari Yamamoto...

"_Sini, sini!" panggil Yamamoto. Gokudera bergerak malas mendekati Yamamoto._

"_Apa lagi, hah?!" ujarnya kesal. Yamamoto mengisyaratkan agar Gokudera memberikan tangan kanannya dan Gokudera menurut. Langsung sama sebuah cincin disematkan di jari manis Gokudera. "A—apa?" Gokudera tampak bingung ketika melihat cincin itu. "I—ini?!"_

"_Cincin, untukmu," ujar Yamamoto. "Aku juga punya satu, mirip dengan itu. Bagus, kan?"_

"_Memangnya kau pikir aku ini perempuan yang menyukai cincin, hah?"_

"_Ahaha~" Yamamoto tertawa lagi. Tawa yang agak menyebalkan tapi menenangkan. "Aku hanya memberikannya, kok!"_

"_Apa maksudmu memberikan ini?"_

Gokudera memasukkan foto itu dalam tasnya.

"_Untuk menyatakan..." Yamamoto mencium tangan Gokudera._

Gokudera mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari manisnya. Masih pas.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Gokudera."_

"... Aku juga mencintaimu, Yamamoto..."

"_Dan satu lagi, Gokudera," Yamamoto tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun."_

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
